forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhemlan Terreille
Dhemlan Terreille Responsible Player: OPEN Provinces Current Territory Court Ruling Queen or Warlord Prince: Dominiqua Bellatrix Steward: Master of the Guard: First Escort: Consort: Head of the Hourglass: Nayntha Scavvi Court Healer: Mortalya Draul First Circle: Aaron Kelly Second Circle: Levin Draul History is prospering. Under the rule of the last Queen, Marria Zigor, it was built into a strong and capable Territory. New opportunities for trade opened up and the farming industry flourished - Lady Zigor had a magnificent connection with the land she ruled. Having recently handed over the throne to the young Lady, Dominiqua Bellatrix, Dhemlan continues to remain strong. The Territory's outlook is widening, searching for ways to connect with surrounding Territories to the best advantage. The Blood remain the dominiant power as the landen communities begin to retreat into small towns and Districts away from the capital. They is an unspoken threat from the new Territory Queen that worries them. Dominiqua Bellatrix has just recently been given the throne of Dhemlan from the previous Queen, Lady Zigor, who believed in good faith that Lady Bellatrix has the power, strength and good sense that Dhemlan needs to continue moving forward. But as much of the court and others throughout Dhemlan are aware, Dominiqua is far from good-humoured and kind to her people. She is seeking alliances from other Territory rulers, and many wonder if her focus on achieving that will weaken the Territory she already holds. Within Dominiqua's Court itself, there is dissention and trouble. They give the outward appearance of solidarity and content, for they would not live long if Dominiqua knew otherwise. Some are happy to serve under Dominiqua, believing that her strict and dominiant hand is the ideal way to rule the Territory. As there always is in court, there are those who are looking to impress her and rise within the ranks to a position of power and influence. The position of Consort in particular remains open and there are some plotting to earn themselves a way into her bed and into her inner most confidence. The Ebon Grey Warlord Prince, Aaron Kelly, is seen as the front runner because, honestly, who would refuse a man with such dark power, good looks and a smooth, charming manner? At the same time however, there are those who would not see Dominiqua as a suitable Territory Queen. Nayntha Scavvi is one high ranking member of the court who believes as such. None would utter it loudly, but many wonder if the new Queen used her Black Widow craft to ensure she was the one chosen as successor. Right now, this rebel force waits in the shadows, hiding, waiting for their time. The price of treason from Lady Bellatrix is very high, and there are very few who are willing to pay it. As much as the Lady wants a strong Territory, one cannot have that when the Territory is not united. Whether they be united by fear or by love doesn't matter. It's a sign of weakness that, as yet, Dominiqua is unaware of. There are more problems than she'd care to admit...(This plot officially ended on 12.07.13 Dhemlan T is currently looking for new plots) Recent Events Thread Timeline #Masquerade #Good Night Levin Draul #An Afternoon Out Upcoming Plots Category:Territories